Thoughts
by spacemonkey26
Summary: What Charlie and Amita are thinking after Larry’s comment about the math department The rating is just because I don't really know where it should be put.
1. Default Chapter

Thoughts

By: Spacemonkey26

Show: NUMB3RS

Genre: Romance?

Pairing: Suggested Charlie/Amita

Summary: This is a litte thing that's been brewing in the back of my mind for ages now. Its what I feel Charlie and Amita are thinking after Larry's comment about the math department

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NUMB3RS and I am not making any money off this… I love the show and mean no harm to anyone.

AN: This is my first successful attempt at fan fic I hope everyone likes it. Sorry if either one of the characters seems a bit off. I had a hard time getting into Charlie's head but Amita's part was a lot easier to write. I welcome comments… please make it constructive criticism… at least for my first one. I'd like to know what I could do to make it better. Thanks.

Charlie and Amita's thoughts after Larry comment in the episode "Sabotage."

Larry, "Yes, yes well that's why I'm here; I mean, it's the perfect refuge."

Charlie, "What do you mean the perfect refuge?"

Larry, "Well the math department, must be the least libidinous place on campus"

**li·bid·i·nous** (l-bdn-s)  
_adj._

Having or exhibiting lustful desires; lascivious.

CHARLIE POV

'Well the math department must be the least libidinous place on campus.' Charlie thought over Larry's most recent comment. He didn't agree with it. He really liked Amita, a lot more than he should, he knew. But her mind was intriguing, and he had to admit that she was pretty. But he could never act on his feelings for Amita he's her advisor, and it's just not allowed. He glances at Amita and sees that she is looking at him. He quickly looks to Larry but he's drawn back to Amita. He realizes that what he sees on her face is probably echoed in his. That is… that she also disagrees with Larry but there is something more. He silently curses himself for not being an emotional person. He soon goes back to his work on the board. But he can't completely concentrate on the problem anymore. He needs to talk to Amita… in private.

AMITA'S POV

Amita can't believe what Larry just said. He said that the math department was basically the least likely place to meet your soul mate. She disagrees, she's pretty sure she's found her soul mate. That would be… her thesis advisor Professor Charlie Epps. He's very young (for a professor) and absolutely brilliant, that's what she likes most about him. She also has to admit that he is also quite handsome. She looks over at Charlie to see what he thinks. It's clearly written on his face. One of the only times Amita has ever seen that on Charlie. She sees that obviously Charlie disagrees with Larry's comment too. But she sees something else too, what is it? "Oh no he's looking at me, my eyes are going to betray how I really feel.' Then it dawns on her, she sees an attraction in his eyes. When he glances at Larry it's gone but its back when he looks fully at her again. Charlie likes her. She soon realizes that her advisor/friend can not read her eyes, it's because he's not very good when it comes to dealing with emotions. Charlie goes back to his work but she can tell he's distracted. She needs to talk to Charlie… in private.

AN 2: There may be a sequel to this one as I left it wide open for one. But I haven't had time to sit down and try to write it yet. I also have ideas for two other fics brewing in my head. With any luck I'll have a chance to work on them soon. Thanks for reading… and reviewing if you want.


	2. Chapter 2 Talks

Show: NUMB3RS

Genre: Romance?

Pairing: Suggested Charlie/Amita

Summary: Charlie and Amita finally talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NUMB3RS and I am not making any money off this… I love the show and mean no harm to anyone.

AN: Sorry its been so long between Chapters... I rewrote this one a bunch of times and my computer tried to die on me... so updating was out of the question. But with the borrowed computerI have now while mine is being fixed i can finally post. Hope you enjoy... please review.

Ch.2 Talks

Takes place the day after the party at the conclusion of "Sabotage"

Charlie thinking in his classroom:

I really need to talk to Amita. Don just had to talk to me when I'd finally had the courage/chance to talk to Amita. But what do I say to her… 'I'm in love with you, but we can't do anything until you finished you're thesis.' That's just crazy, true, but crazy. Why did Larry have to make that comment about the math department, especially when Amita was here? Well I guess that I have to tell her the truth. I just need to relax for a little while, and then I'll go look for Amita…

Amita thinking outside Charlie's classroom:

Ok… I'm here…now all I have to do is walk in… But what do I do after that. Yes Charlie and I need to talk, that's obvious. I thought he was going to say something yesterday as we were leaving the FBI office, but Don came over and wanted to talk to Charlie. I waited for Charlie in my car, we didn't talk on the way to his place and we didn't talk during the celebration party for closing the case. We really need to talk today. I'll just walk in there and tell Charlie what I saw and how I feel. It'll either scare him to death, or he'll love the fact that his feelings are reciprocated. Alright now… just take a deep breath and go for it…

Amita walks into Charlie's classroom as Charlie is walking out to find Amita. They, literally, run into each other.

Charlie, looking at the floor, says, "Sorry, I was just on my way out." He finally looks up to see who he ran into and realizes who it is. "Amita… I was just going to look for you."

Together they say, "We need to talk."

Charlie says, "Why don't you go first?"

Amita, to herself, says, 'Here goes everything.' To Charlie she says, "Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about what I saw when Larry made his little math department comment. When you looked at me… your face spoke volumes. I also know that you saw a similar… if not exactly the same… look on my face. I also know that you were probably confused by my look. So what I'm going to do… is tell you what I saw on your face, then I'll tell you how I feel."

She paused for a second to collect her thoughts. But Charlie didn't know if she had stopped to wait for his answer or if it was something else. So in a voice just barely over a whisper he said, "Ok."

Amita continued, "Your face, and eyes, said that, at the very least, you like me. But I actually believe that you love me, especially after some of your comments following the train museum visit. I want you to know that I feel the same way. I love how smart you are, and your looks are to die for… but that's not the only reason I love you. There are so many unique things about you, I love them all but they are impossible to explain or even list. You are a very complicated person Charlie, that's what I love about you."

Charlie, a little shocked from Amita admission, replies, "Yes, I do really like you, I have for a long time now. You're always there for me, reminding me of what I need to do and where I need to be, which, by the way, I really appreciate. You're definitely right in believing that I love you, I'm just now realizing how much. But it is a forbidden love, as I am the teacher and you are the student, the rules just don't allow it."

Amita thinks about his last statement, then says," What if I'm no longer you're student? I'm almost done with my thesis… what about after that?

Charlie thinks then replies, "We'll have to cross that bridge when it gets here. But at least now we know each others feelings."

Amita replies, "Yeah… Well… um… I should get going. I'll be by later to work on my thesis." Amita turns and walks out slowly.

Charlie says, "Yeah… I'll see you later." After Amita is gone Charlie goes back to his desk and thinks, 'I can't wait until Amita's finished her thesis."

Out in the hall Amita stops and looks back at Charlie's door and thinks, 'Until my thesis is finished every moment I spend with Charlie will be hell. But I'll love every second of it.'


End file.
